Electric Feel
by MimixSmiles
Summary: "You act like you've never been touched." His voice had a hint of teasing in it. "By you, no." She stated. He scratched his chin with his free hand. "Not true. Second level of the Fischer job." He said.  Bad at descriptions sorry. A/A


_**Ah I'm feeling pretty chill right now. I'm in an MGMT state of mind. This is a very good thing Haha. So this is like my first story right? Hm well let's see how it goes. I am making this up. The concept is blurry at this moment but it will probably be a more edgy feel. Like there's a more indie take on things. I had to add indie to my computers dictionary. That made me sad haha. Anyways, I think I'm confusing myself so I might as well start. Getting a DVD of Inception is the closest that I'll get to ownership so I don't own Inception.**_

Emotions were always a pain to Ariadne. She hated the whole concept of having to feel something in every scenario. If she didn't feel something, it made her look like a robot. Society bothered the young architect. She was on the debate team in high school. She was very anti-everything. She could create the perfect argument out of nothing. The best part was it all seemed so logical to everyone around her. Her parents thought she belonged at Harvard Law. Ariadne thought otherwise. It was merely a hobby and a way of meeting new people. Art and structure was always her passion.

During the summer, she'd spend time with her Uncle Ivan. Ivan was her role model, he was the male version of her. He taught her everything she knew about architecture. Ivan was a smart and very curious man. He liked questions better than answers. He and Ariadne used to sit in his flat in Montreal and play the question game. Answering each question with an answer. The game usually went on for an hour or two but normally ended in defeat for Ariadne.

Ariadne thought about Ivan and what he might think about her new career. This was right down his alley. She found herself becoming more and more like him each day.

She'd ask Arthur as many questions as she could fit in a breath. He'd chuckle and answer as many as possible. He was the answer man. This, she thought, was why she felt so attached to the young man. He'd walk her home every night after work and she'd dig deeper and deeper into his world of dreaming. She knew his perfect dream. She knew his favorite dream. She knew why he was so in love with dreaming. Eames once said the two of them were always near each other. They were indeed.

Although there was once thing that upset Ariadne. They never touched. Ever. It was like an unwritten rule. The smallest gesture of her hand accidentally brushing against his own, made him flinch. She felt like he was almost afraid of their physical contact. Ariadne knew this shouldn't have bothered her. They were just friends. Even that word was too formal. Close colleagues maybe. She didn't want to say anything because that would be letting her emotions win. She rarely let this happen.

It was 9:00 pm at the warehouse. Ariadne yawned a little too loud and Arthur looked up. "Tired?" He asked, adding a playful tone. Ariadne rose from her desk and stretched. "A little. I think I might walk around. I'll try not to disturb you." She smiled. Arthur nodded and got back to work. Ariadne's watch lingered. She watched as his forehead crinkled at some notes that Eames had taken. His every movement was cute to her. The way he scratched his stick out-y ears.

He felt her eyes on him and he looked up. "Can I help you?" He grinned. She shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. It must have shown because Arthur chuckled. "I enjoy watching you work. It should really be documented." Ariadne teased.

Arthur leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on the back of his head. "Really? I never found myself that interesting. I think you should go for it." He said. She rolled her eyes and wandered over to Eames's empty workspace. "If architecture falls through." She stated.

"Still considering architecture full time?" He questioned. She sighed and found herself at his desk. "You know I hate talking about myself." She muttered.

He sat forward and looked her in the eyes. "Isn't this a little hypocritical? You want to know everything about me but you wont let me in at all? That's not fair." He said, smoothing his hair back.

Ariadne placed her hands on her hips. "Arthur I'm sorry you feel this way but I don't know what to tell you."She admitted. "I don't know." He laughed humorlessly. She shrugged and started to think.

The silence was sweet, giving her a feeling that they didn't need words to fill their time. "I like old movies. Anything Audrey Hepburn. She was my favorite actress growing up. She was so troubled yet she made it look so sophisticated," Ariadne paused and looked at Arthur. He gestured her to continue so she did.

"I liked that she was so real in her movies. You believed all her characters...I don't like talking."She laughed. He smiled and bit his lip. "Now you know how I feel. You're doing fine. I just like knowing the things that make you...well you."He admitted.

She goosebumps form on her arms. "I was too artistic for my parents liking. I was supposed to be the lawyer. My older brother is a doctor so they wanted us to have solid, good income jobs. They never saw what I saw in architecture I guess." She said, feeling like she was rambling. It seemed okay to Arthur. He sat in his seat, just smiling and admiring the petite girl. His dark eyes seeming lighter than usual.

Then something happened that Ariadne never would have seen coming. He reached over and took her hand in his own. His thumb massaged the back of her hand softly.

"Go on." He said simply. She stood there, her legs feeling numb- scratch that- her whole body was numb. Like that feeling when your leg falls asleep, the tingling feeling. She felt that all over her but mainly in her hand. The hand he was caressing softly. It felt different and good.

She opened her mouth but only a small giggle escaped her lips.

"I don't think I can." She said quietly, so quietly that he could barely make out what she was saying. He knew what she was referring to. He release her hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled. The feeling went away as fast as it came. "No it's fine-I'm just being stupid." She said quickly. He laughed, whole-heartedly and took her hand again.

"You act like you've never been touched." His voice had a hint of teasing in it. "By you, no." She stated. He scratched his chin with his free hand. "Not true. Second level of the Fischer job." He said, grinning like he was the richest man in the world. Ariadne raised her eyebrows. He's been thinking about it? From his expression, he liked teasing her about this.

"That's true. But did it count?" She asked, leaving the point man tapping his chin.

"I thought it did but I guess not." He adding a little flirtation to his tone. She never imagined him to act like this, even in her wildest fantasies.

_Something is going to ruin it all. _She thought to herself. Her face fell and she looked down. She could block out her doubt. It always came back to question even her happiest moments. It helped her realize that Arthur was letting her give into the one thing she hated the most. Emotions.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, his voice soothing and not even the slightest demanding. She looked into his eyes.

"Just arguing with myself. Too much is going on in my head." She admitted. She swung their hands back and forth. He gazed at her and then down at their hands.

"What did you try thinking for once?" He joked. She rolled her eyes. "Ha Ha. You're cuter when you keep your mouth shut." She shot back. He slapped his free hand to his chest.

"I'd be offended if you didn't call me cute." He said. She rolled her eyes and broke free from him hand. "We should get back to work.." She trailed off. _No no no! You're the one ruining this._ He nodded and looked at his papers. "Yeah I was gonna say that eventually." He mumbled. She walked back to her desk and thought about what just happened. He was being open to her and she just pushed him away. She felt a pang of regret. She missed her chance.

He was opening up to her and she didn't even notice. She needed a redo. She walked over to his desk with purpose. She stood there until he noticed her. His eyes scanned her. "You okay?" He asked slowly. "Get up." She told him. He looked at her weird but she just repeated herself. "Get up."

He rose out of his seat as he was told and she wrapped her arms around his torso. He stood there for a few moments, motionless. She started to worry that hugging him was a stupid idea but soon enough he returned the embrace. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she felt her knees buckle. She wasn't in control when she was with him and for once she was okay with it. They stood there, hugging each other, for a little while. Finally Arthur drew away, too soon for Ariadne. It left Ariadne feeling cold and incomplete. He stared down at her, just inches away. She felt like she was moving towards him. He was too. Like in slow motion. He snaked his hand around the back of her neck and chills traveled down her spine. She felt her eyes flutter shut and their lips met. It was almost electric, the feeling that came from the kiss. Her hands moved up his chest and around his neck as he pulled her in closer. They broke away to take a breath and she opened her eyes. He looked almost lost. She thought he was going to kiss her again but he just pulled away completely.

He slid back into his chair, not making a sound, and returned to his work. She felt like she should be mad but she wasn't. It felt like it was almost enough for her. Once kiss was all she needed. She was going to attack him and demand more, no that would seem childish. She would play his game because it seemed more fun this way. She hated to admit it but she hated relationships. They seemed too organized to her. She liked the idea of a surprise touch or guessing when he would kiss her again.

This didn't seem normal but it was to her. She walked to her desk and sat down. She smiled to herself, touching her lips and remembering the feeling of his lips. It was nothing like she ever felt before. It sent her on a whirlwind of emotions and for once, she was okay with it.

_**Hey me again. No idea if this should be a one shot. It depends on how I feel about the plot. Oh and my reviews, if I receive any. Love Mimi3**_


End file.
